Jack and Sarah: The Way I Loved You
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Jack and Sarah split up long ago, now she's dating Itey, who's 'sensible and so incredible'. But, she still misses 'sceaming and fighting and kissing in the rain'. 2 chapters, The Way I Loved You: Taylor Swift
1. I Loved Jack, I Love Itey

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies…or Disney…This is just another fan fic! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'The Way I Loved You' either. This song is performed by Taylor Swift, written by Taylor Swift and John Rich. It is featured on her sophomore album, Fearless, which was produced by Big Machine Records.

Jack & Sarah: The Way I Loved You

**Chapter One: I Loved Jack, I Love Itey**

"David," Les called out enthusiastically. He bounced up from the table to greet his older brother, his school books and papers forgotten.

"Hey there, Les," David said, messing up his little brother's hair fondly.

"Hey, kid," Jack Kelly said to Les. He crouched down and pulled Les on top of shoulders. Les squealed with delight. "Sarah," Jack said politely, nodding in my direction. It was like an after though.

"Hey, Sar," David said, walking towards my spot in the rocking chair. He kissed my cheek.

"Hi, Davey," I greeted him sweetly with a sad smile.

"We came to see if Les was done with his school work. We figured he could sell the evening edition with us," David explained.

I stood up and set my sewing down on the table. "Sorry, boys," I told them reluctantly. "Les didn't finish his history yet. And he's still got math from yesterday that he never did."

"Aww, come on, Sarah," Les pleaded from his throne one top of Jack's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Les. But you know Mam's rules. No schoolwork, no papes."

"Sarah," Jack begged quietly. "Maybe jus' this once, huh? I'll help 'em wid his woik as soon as we get back." I opened my mouth to disagree. "Lace, I need dis kid's puss to help me make ends meet."

I stood still, shocked at hearing Jack's nickname for me. He hadn't called me 'Lace' since they day we broke up, just over two months ago. "Okay," I whispered. "That's fine then. Take him and go sell your blasted papes. But he does have to get his schoolwork done before his bedtime."

Jack smiled at me sweetly and my stomach flipped.

"Thanks a bunch, Sarah," David told me warmly, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah," I replied numbly as they left.

I hadn't wanted to give into Jack's ways again; I'd done plenty of that when we were still dating. It had been hard getting over Jack at first with constantly seeing him around my family's small, crowded apartment. But, eventually, the hurt had faded and David set me up with another newsboy, Itey.

"_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine."  
_

"Sarah," Itey whispered to me softly, his hand on my shoulder and his mouth brushing my ear. "Ya wanna dance, baby?"

I looked at the dance floor wistfully. I wanted nothing more than to dance with Itey, but Jack was out there dancing with some pretty chick. She was shorter than me, with bright eyes and a charming laugh. To my utter dismay, they looked adorable together.

I opened my mouth to answer Itey when I heard thunder crash outside.

I automatically flashed back to the days when I was with Jack.

We had dated during the winter months and Jack would always be cranky after selling for hours in the cold, damp air.

"Jack," I had over and over again. "Let's do something tonight. Go out to Irving Hall or something."  
Jack would groan and throw his head back. "Sarah, let's jus' stay in tanight, okay? I'm beat."  
I would bite my lip and try my hardest to understand. It was times like those when Jack seemed embarrassed of me. "Okay…maybe another night," I would suggested half-heartedly.

"Maybe," he would answer with a shrug.

Nights would pass and we still wouldn't have done anything together. "Jack, please," I would beg.

"Sarah," he would exclaim, impatiently. "I don't got anyone tuckin' me in at night, like you. All right? I gotta take care o' meself! I can't sell all day long jus' to hear ya bitch an' complain."

I would turn away, tears in my eyes, and he would stand up and walk out of the room. I hated when he yelled at me but, after a while, I convinced myself I deserved it.

After some time of sitting alone with my tears, I would rush out of the room to find Jack on the fire escape. I would climb out to meet him and, without a word, he would kiss me deeply. There was no reason to be angry as long as he made it up to me.

"_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and coming undone;  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you."_

"Well, do ya," Itey asked me patiently.

I snapped back to reality. "Sorry, Itey," I said apologetically. "I'm just not feeling too well. Will you walk me home?"

"Of course," he answered with a sweet smile.

Itey was so naïve to everything, it broke my heart sometimes. But it was that same innocence that made me adore him, so I kept quiet.

Walking home in the rain, Itey held me hand gently.

I unlocked the door to my family's apartment and lead him inside. My parents and Les were gathered around the table playing cards. "Hi, guys," I called out cheerfully.

"Hello, Mrs. and Mr. Jacobs," Itey greeted my parents politely, shaking both of their hands. "Les," he said to my little brother with a wink.

"We came home a little early because I wasn't feeling too well," I explained to my parents. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just go freshen up."

I left the group in the kitchen and walked into the hallway, where I slumped my body against the wall and tried my hardest not to cry. It was so hard sometimes.

"Mrs. Jacobs," I heard Itey say, "My grandmother asked me to tell you that she absolutely adored the Christmas cookies you sent her." I was constantly shocked at how Itey could turn his newsies accent off and on depending on who he was talking to, while Jack's street accent stayed full blast all the time.  
"Oh, well, that's grand," my mother gushed. She was obviously charmed by Itey, as I had been many a times. "And, how's her health?"

"Well," Itey answered slightly hesitantly. "Her hip's still sore, but we try to keep her off of it. Thank God her headaches have seemed to vanish."  
"Aw, yes, those things nearly killed her," My mam commented. "I'll have to see her sometime this week…bring her some peaches, perhaps."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Itey commented. I could hear his sweet smile overflowing his voice. "And, Mr. Jacobs, I hear you're working at the factory again."

"Yes," My father answered warmly. "Thank God my arm healed. Times were getting tough."  
"Yes, sir," Itey agreed. "Thank God you had your boys here selling papes."

"Yes, it was blessing," my father answered. He was charmed too.

_  
"He respects my space  
And never makes me wait.  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother,  
Talks business with my father."  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable." _


	2. We Can't Go Back

**I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter! Heck, I didn't even get over 20 hits. Anyways, here's the second, and final, chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: We Can't Go Back**

"Hey there, Jacobs," Jack said as he thundered into the tiny apartment just half an hour later.

I winced; he wrecked of whiskey.

Jack helped himself to an apple from our table and my mind flashed back to our 3 month anniversary.

"Sarah," Jack had said, "Are you still happy?"

We were sitting on the Brooklyn docks and Jack was chewing on a bright red apple. He never seemed to stop eating.

"Yes, of course," I answered. "Aren't you?"  
"Yeah, I am," Jack had assured me with a smile. He squeezed me shoulder gently. "We're good together."

I had nodded my agreement.

But that night had turned out just like every other.

_  
"But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"_

"Well, I better get going," Itey commented slowly, snapping me back to reality.

"You sure, Itey," my mother asked pleasantly.

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Jacobs. I have to sell tomorrow, bright and early," Itey answered with a sad smile. "But thank you for your hospitality this evening."

"Oh, anytime," my father assured him. "You're always welcome here."  
"Thank you," Itey said warmly.

He kissed my forehead tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay? 8 o'clock sharp! I'm taking you out for dinner."

I smiled at him sweetly. "Okay. I look forward to it. See you then."

With one final wink in my direction, he leaped out of the window and onto the fire escape.

"Mr. Jacobs," Jack said, his words slurred. "I oughtta get goin' too, ya hear."

"No, Jack, no," David said firmly. "You can't. You're too drunk."

I rolled my eyes. Jack was always drunk. He barley had money to pay his rent to Kloppman, but he could afford a few shots from Tibby's. "Good-night, guys," I called to my family, trying to let them see I no longer had feelings for the drunken man in front of me.

Trying to fall asleep that night, I couldn't stop thinking about the day Jack and told me we were over.

"I jus' don't think it's woikin', Sarah," he told her in the sweetest, little voice. "We come from different woilds."

I had been crushed. "But, Jack…we could make it work."  
Jack had shook his head and stood up. "No, Sarah. We've spent plenty of time tryin' to make it woik. It's time we both are happy."

He had placed a couple of bills on the table to cover their bill and walked away, leaving me crushed and alone in a booth at Tibby's.

"He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh."

I woke up suddenly later that night. I was sweating and shaking. Slowly, I pulled myself out of my bunk and walked towards the kitchen.

Careful not to wake anyone, I pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water.

I turned around to head back to my room and almost screamed. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, quietly chewing on a piece of bread.

"Jack," I whispered. "Go to bed. You need to sleep that whiskey off."  
"I ain't drunk, Sarah." His voice still sounded slurred.  
"You were a few hours ago."

"Are you happy still," Jack asked and I had to use all my strength not to flash back to our three month anniversary again.

I didn't answer but my mouth worked around words I would never say.

"That what I thought," Jack commented smugly. "I feel the same way, Lace. I never knew I could feel that much."

Words weren't coming to me so I kept quiet.

"We can't go back," Jack told me quietly.

I felt the truth of his words hit me as I tip-toed back to my room in the dark. We couldn't go back and I didn't want to.

"_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you"_


End file.
